srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:Lyrelocke Monastery
General information Lyrelocke Monastery is located on the northern side of Trithik, in Western Tysa You can access here a short, low-level quest (hardest enemy 6+ at MR 60 -- should be 3+ at MR 66) and meet Brother Kol in the course of it. This quest is a prerequisite for The Blood Code This quest is listed in the Adventurer Log. Prerequisites None Walkthrough You will have several opportunities to use Archery, so come here with your bow. You can rest and save between floors. Prelude When you first approach the monastery, you have these options: * Head up the road and enter the monastery... * Politely decline and bid them a farewell... If you head up the road: * Rush to the defense of the children... ** Fight , then go to the next section * Do nothing... ** The monks take care of things, go to the next section (with slightly different text) * Flee the monastery immediately... Once the beetles are dispatched: * Ask him more about it... * Leave the monastery immediately... When you ask him more about it: * Pay a visit to Brother Adrak... * Leave the monastery immediately... If you visit Brother Adrak: * Offer to go in search of the missing monks... * Excuse yourself and leave the monastery... **At this point, or any point before it, if you turn back the quest will still be here when you return. Once you offer to go in search of the monks, you can no longer back out without losing the opportunity. Taking the Quest When you accept the quest, you will be offered several items: *Item:78 Hooded Lantern *Item:100 Warhammer *Item:89 Quarterstaff *Item:81 Leather Armour *Item:80 Leather Boots *Item:91 Iron Helm *Item:40 Small Shield Then you'll arrive at a location at the top of the stairs. Level 1 See maps for a graphical rendering of the text directions. There are a lot of random, easy fights and a few fixed encounters. If you go east at the entrance to the first level, you will quickly come to a dead end. When you attempt to return to the west, you will be caught in a spider web. Your options are: *Use Elementalism (10+) *Try to tear free of the web... ** **If you fail, you are bitten by the spider and lose some SP (12 observed) *Do nothing... **You are rescued by a tarnrat. The shame. Once you're free, you can: *Attack the giant black spider... **Fight *Take the western passage and leave this room... **You can head back east and encounter the spider (and web) again If you go west from the entrance to the first level, you will find yourself in a room with some stone shelves. Examine them to find: *Item:122 Small Emerald *and, if you have Thievery (10+), Item:123 Ruby Bracelet From the room with the shelves, you can go either east or west until you are able to turn south. From there, everything will proceed the same. Continue south at every opportunity until you encounter a pack of six hylbor beetles, with the following options: * Flee from the pack of beetles... ** You can go back the way you came, or turn around and face the beetles again. * Stand your ground and fight... ** Fight * If you have a bow you may use it now... ** Archery check, you need 76 or less. If you succeed, you only have to fight (Observed: if you retreat from the Hylbor Beetle room after defeating them, you will always go back via the passage west of the stone shelves, even if you came in from the passage east of the stone shelves) After the Hylbor Beetles, go east. You will encounter a man in long black robes: * Use Fortification or Illusion (20+) * Rush forward and attack him... **He knocks you down and leaves you for dead. Lose 9 SP. * If you have a bow you may use it now... ** Archery check, you need 76 or less. If you miss, lose 9 SP. * Flee from the room... ** Get attacked from behind and lose 9 SP. The man leaves you for dead. After the man in the robes, go north. You will find a dead monk. In addition to returning the way you came, you can: * Descend the stairs... ** You can always come back * Examine the body of the man... ** Search the dead monk's remains... *** Find: *** Item:100 Warhammer *** Item:35 Small Backpack *** Item:80 Leather Boots ** Allow the dead to rest in peace and continue on your way... *** You can examine him again later * Search through the remains of the tarnrats... ** Find a severed finger Level 2 When you descend the stairs from Level 1, you arrive at another location. This level is more complicated than Level 1, so the maps may come in handy. The only way to go besides up is north. When you do, you have the opportunity to use Divination (10+). Whether you use it or not, when you continue you have the option to retreat OR: * Step through the energy field... ** Energy field vanishes * Pick up one of the iron pieces on the floor and toss it into the field... ** It disappears, but you hear it land. No known effect on later events. Now your only option is to go east. After that, go northeast, then directly south. Here you will encounter three giant rot snails. * If you have a bow you may use it now... ** Archery check, you need 76 or less. If you pass, fight * Attack the rot snails... ** Fight * * In the final encounter, you'll find it useful to have Arcana, because your Luck (1x) and Arcana (2x) will be tested. An Arcana of 25 will assure your victory. However, even if you fail, you can defeat Izrikil (a battle in which Brother Kol acts as a Special Attack for you) -- after which Brother Kol will fix the problem. After you complete this quest, you can train two Skills with Brother Kol. Rewards * About 200 gold worth of equipment from the monks and bodies * Small Emerald and Ruby Bracelet from searching the shelves on the first level. (high enough Thievery skill required - with level 1 you find the emerald, but not the bracelet; with level 10 you find both). * 3 Kepbekk leaves * 4 experience to Elementalism (10+) if you use it to escape the spider's web ** No experience for passing the Might check (+3 penalty) * 8 experience to Fortification (20+) if used against the bolt of blue flame ** No(!) experience to Archery if used against the bolt of blue flame ** If you use Illusion (20+) - unknown * 8 experience to Archery if your arrow "flies straight and true, precisely striking your target". You kill the Massive Thurn-worm without fighting it. ** If your arrow simply "flies true and strikes your target" you get to fight the Massive Thurn-Worm. Which one will happen seems random - see this quest's talk page. * The Portal -- 3 possible outcomes ** 64 experience to Gating (30+) for closing the portal with that power - you can try even with lower Mastery, but even if you succeed you will not close the portal, you will not get the experience, and you get to fight Izrikil ** 32 general experience if you close the portal with the gemstone ** 17+ combat experience for Izrikil if you fail to close the portal * 512 general experience for completion. Izrikil Difficulty: * 6+ at MR 60 - 17 combat experience * 13+ at MR 48 - 26 combat experience Izrikil has three different descriptions for his normal attack, but the exact text makes no difference. Special Attacks: * Brother Kol acts as a special attack for you: "Brother Kol lands a brutal blow on Izrikil!" It is unclear how much damage he actually does, or if he merely ensures that you hit and take no damage * "Izrikil snatches you from the floor and hurls you into the wall for X damage!" - the one time Izrikil used this special he caused 9 damage Maps for Lyrelocke Monastery Level 1 Although the descriptions of the navigation in the cellar are inconsistent, and thus there are two ways to reach the second floor, the two locations are the same: the slaughtered brother, and both give way to the same stairs in level 2. There is no in-game graphical map for this dungeon. Levels 2 and 3